You Always Have Two Chances In Love
by Kitsune-angel5
Summary: A Rurouni Kenshin Inuyasha crosover


One day Inu-yasha was walking his hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of the Tetsusaiga (His sword). He caught sight of a man with a scar in the shape on an X on his face. Inu-yasha went closer and heard screams like "Die Battousai!" or "You are no Rurouni you are an assasin!" He then heard a loud "ORO!?" Inu-yasha shaked his head sighed and said "Mr.Himura getting himself into trouble again." He suddenly felt someone crash into him. Inu (Short name I use for Inu-yasha) looked down and said "Kaoru? What the!?" He had seen loooooooots of men charging towards them Inu helped Kaoru up and kissed her. They both looked back and saw Kagome and Kenshin running towards them hand in hand smiling. Inu unsheathed the Tetsusaiga with one hand holding Kaoru in the other. "MOVE!" He called out and Kenshin taking Kagome into his arms jumped high into the air. 'Wind Scar!!" Inu-yasha used the wind scar but using the mortal wind collide instead of demonic knocking out the crowd of people. Kenshin landed beside Inu-yasha and Kaoru. "You could've beat them yourself!" Inu-yasha said. Kenshin replied saying "Oro." (Oro is Kenshin's way of saying huh? or heh.) Kaoru then looked at Kenshin and Kagome to Inu-yasha. They both turned around with a "hmph!" and tightly hugged the man they were with. Inu-yasha looked at Kaoru while hugging her back. "If you hate Kenshin so much then why were you with him?" he asked she replied without even having to think "Because Kagome's my best friend!". Inu-yasha walked up to Kagome and Kenshin to Kaoru, together they said "We were not meant to be together! I was meant to be with Kaoru/Kagome!" (Kenshin Kagome and Inu-yasha Kaoru) Inu-yasha and Kenshin walked back to the girls they were with but as Kenshin passed Inu Kenshin cut him with the Sakabatou. A few drops of blood came out of Inu-yasha before BOTH girls came to take care of his wound. They walked up to Kenshin and played ping-pong with his head. Oh boy that left some marks. Night fell quickly and the knocked out people were going to wake up. Kagome was mad at Kenshin so she asked if she could stay at Kaoru and Inu-yasha's house (Kaoru and Inu-yasha live together). They accepted and before they left Kenshin tossed something to Kagome. She caught it and decided to open it tonight. That night Kagome washed up got into her pyjamas and opened the box Kenshin gave her once she was in bed. She started to cry. Inu and Kaoru heard her cry and ran into the room. "Look what Kenshin gave me." Kagome said with the voice you get when you're crying. They both kneeled down and looked into the box. "An engagement ring?!" They asked very surprised. Kagome smiled tears still dropping. "Yup it is now I'm sure he loves me!" Kaoru looked at it as if she was in pain. "Inu-yasha never even thought of doing that!" Inu-yasha flicked the thing hanging from his scabbard while looking at Kaoru and said, "I've had it for a year and a half, I just was'nt sure of our relationship, AND I was'nt courageous enoguh to give it to you." "Not sure of our relationship!" Kaoru then turned around and kissed him on the lips. "Our relationship is eternal." Something then raised in Inu-yasha's body Strength? Love? No courage. He took the box with the engagement ring in it and put it in Kaoru's hands, Closed them, Gave her a long assuring kiss and asked "Will you marry me?" All 3 of them jumped up because they heard "So the courage bundled up inside of you has awaken." "Kenshin!?" Kagome Kaoru and Inu-yasha said " Oro oro oro! How'd you guess?"Kaoru looked at Kagome then Inu-yasha, Kagome Kaoru to Kenshin and together they said "Of course I'll marry you!"Then they passionatly kissed the man they were now engaged to. All 4 of them didnt want the night to end. Kaoru and Inu-yasha invited Kenshin (Who still had hand marks all over his face) and Kagome to sleep over.Without second thoughts they accepted.Kenshin's thoughts: Inu-yasha pourpously took that blow to see if Kagome still liked him, Smart! "Thinking about why I pourpously took your blow?" Inu-yasha said leaning on the wall. "Ummmmmmmm maybe." "Kenshin we are childhood friends you do'nt need to keep secrets." Kenshin sighed "Inu- yasha you do'nt act..." "What do you mean I do'nt act like a friend?! I can't believe you are'nt sure of our friendship!" "It's just we do'nt act like friends anymore." "Fine then." Inu turned around and once Kenshin could'nt see his face a silver tear dropped. He started walking to his room, Kaoru was waiting. She kissed him and wiped away his tears. Kenshin followed his trail of tears and stopped in front of Inu-yasha's room. He covered himself in shadows then went to the guest room where him and Kagome were staying. As he passed her he said " Look at the pain I have caused my truest friend." The next morning Inu-yasha saw Kenshin holding the Sakabatou. Kenshin said " Our lives are mixed yet our friendship still stands" Inu-yasha understood and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Both swords glowed near eachother. "An equal match if we were to fight, not because of our technique but because of our everlasting friendship." Inu-yasha said so calmly. "My sakabatou has made friends with your Tetsusaiga ^^." They sheathed their swords then Kagome and Kaoru took them by surprise and said "Good morning hunny!" together so joyously. Inu and Kenshin jumped and said " Well you two are joyous today!" They replied together "How can we not be joyous? We just got engaged to the second man we ever loved!" (Kaoru loved Kenshin first and Kagome Inu-yasha) Inu-yasha and Kenshin jumped up and landed in back of their girls, Wrapped their arms around them, turned them around and deeply kissed them. "So whens the wedding?!" Kagome and Kenshin asked, so did Inu-yasha and Kaoru. Kaoru and Inu-yasha said "June 5th." Kenshin and Kagome said "July 10th." "Kool! ^^" They all said together. Kenshin and Kagome gave Inu-yasha and Kaoru invitations and Kaoru and Inu- yasha to Kenshin and Kagome. "The only other ppl coming will be our relatives." They all said and showed the other invitations.Kagome had her mom her dad and her brother, Inu-yasha had Sesshomaru (Who became nice) Rin (She married Sesshomaru). Kenshin had his borther Battousai, Kaoru had Yahiko (Not family member but a good friend of hers) and she said to ivnite all the ppl that were going to her's and Inu's wedding to Kenshin's and Kagome's and the ones going to Kagome's and Kenshin's to come to Inu- yasha's and Kaoru's. "Ok now lets go get washed up cause I feel muddy." Inu-yasha said. Everyone agreed. Since they were now engaged Kaoru and Inu- yasha went in together. As they were drying eachother off Kaoru saw something she'd never seen before so obviously curoiusly and safely she pulled it. "Ahhhhhhhhh! That hurt!" Inu-yasha said before fainting. Two hours later he awoke. He jumped into a tree without the others knowing. He let his tail out and it was blood stained. Kenshin felt his pain and ran towards him. "Inu..... Yasha?" Kenshin got attacked and knocked out. "Nnnno nnnot agggggain!" Kagome said. Inu-yasha's eyes were blood red. Inu-yasha then looked at Kaoru and went to attack her. One problem he could'nt, he threw himself to the side. Kaoru walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. He changed back to hanyou form. "Were you a full demon?" She asked. He remained silent. Kenshin woke up and saw the tail. He pulled it. "Hey what's this Inu?" Inu-yasha's tail became blood stained again but this time his ears were blood stained too. His eyes became blood red his fangs grew and so did his claws, This time he was in his final demon form. This form is only created when his tail is pulled twice in one day. Inu-yasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga it was also blood stained. He made his tail hold it and viciously jumped at Kenshin, he bit him in the neck and was slashing him in the stomach with the Tetsusaiga. Kenshin's eyes went blank. "Kenshin!" Kaoru and Kagome said with tears in their eyes. Inu-yasha looked at them. "His Look! It's even more fierce then Battousai's!" Inu-yasha then jumped over to Kagome, he looked her in the eye and grinned. His Tetsusaiga went through her body and he held her up on the sword punching her. her eyes went blank and blood never ceased dripping. Kaoru fell to her knees her eyes filled with tears she just could'nt stop. "Inu-yasha why did you do this? I loved you I trusted you I never thought of you so violent." Inu- yasha cracked his fingers "Killing is a sport for a demon they enjoy it, when I am demon nothing can stop me from killing!" He then charged and slashed her kimono in half. he then uppercuted her but not with clenched fists, with his claws fully out. They were all dead exept him, or at least he thought so. Kenshin got up and walked up to him. "You were the one pissed off that I did'nt consider you a friend and now you try to kill me!?" "Kenshin I'm a demon it is my true nature." "NO IT IS'NT INU-YASHA YOUR TRUE NATURE IS AS A HANYOU! You were made hanyou for the pourpose of feeling love for mortals and not only demons, that is what was unique in your father." "Love for a mortal?" He looked at Kaoru lying on the ground. "Love for a mortal? Is she mortal?" He slowly walked to her "I was blinded by my want of being a full fledged demon."He took another step and was beside her body. "I never once thought of reavealing true love and joy." He picked up Kaoru's body and kissed her on the forehead. He licked her wounds and cried.She lighlty opened her eyes but was to weak to speak loud, but loud enough for him to hear. "I'm not dead yet, and never will I die without you being there with me by my side!" Kenshin picked up Kagome and they went inside and together worked on the wounds. Inu-yasha stayed demon yet had human feelings. In the end the girls survived. Kenshin and Kagome moved in beside Inu-yasha and Kaoru, both couples got married and they lived happily for the rest of their lives. Kaoru and Inu-yasha had 2 hanyou children and Kenshin and Kagome had 3 human children. The children grew up to be like their parents and became good friends with eachother  
The End 


End file.
